Toi ou toi ?
by Mademoiselle Seiran
Summary: Hiei aime Yusuke, il l'aime aussi mais il y a Kurama...


Auteur : Miss Elie

Correction : Masami Corp.

Titre : Toi ou toi ?

Genre : Romance

Paring : R

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages n'est a moi, même Yoshito je l'ai pris à l'univers de GTO.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'ai travaillé une idée de Hiei, d'ailleurs je m'excuse après d'elle du temps que ça a pris, et j'espère que ça ira comme je l'ai fait.

Je voulais vous dire, que j'étais dans une période fleur bleue, donc on ne retrouve pas le caractère des personnages dans l'anime. C'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça.

Bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Commençons par le commencement. Je m'appelle Hiei, où je vis, je suis un simple humain d'une vingtaine d'années qui travaille en tant qu'infirmier dans l'hôpital "Amia Sakashi". Mais d'où je viens, le monde des ténèbres, je suis le célèbre Hiei, fils des glaces mais pourtant sachant maîtriser le feu des ténèbres et possédant un troisième œil.

Je suis encore cette personne pour une poignée de personnes : Yusuke et Kurama qui sont eux aussi des démons à leurs heures. Un crétin du nom de Kuwabara et de sa petite amie Keiko.

Voilà maintenant dix ans que je suis revenu sur terre, pourquoi? Disons plutôt pour qui, ce serait plus correct. J'en ai déjà parlé. C'est pour Yusuke Urameshi, il m'a fallu 2 ans avant de me déclarer pour savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Quand je dit déclarer, il faut bien peser les mots.

Flash Back

Hiei, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Yusuke, normalement il devait être seul. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais entra sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il vit ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Yusuke, son Yusuke, était torse nu et Yoshito le caressait, l'embrassait. Lui aussi torse nu, ses cheveux bruns en bataille tombaient sur ses yeux bruns également, qui brillaient d'envie derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Hiei serra les poings, il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Les deux amants levèrent les yeux vers lui, la rougeur s'installant sur leurs joues de gêne de s'être faits surprendre. Ce fut Yusuke qui se reprit le premier.

"Qu'est que tu veux Hiei?"

_Ce que je veux, c'est toi, ta bouche, ta peau, ta voix, ton odeur, ton sexe._

"Te parler."

_Génial Hiei, t'aurais pu trouver mieux._

"Ben, tu peux."

En disant cela Yusuke entoura Yoshito par la taille. Ce dernier se colla contre lui. Hiei sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter en lui.

_Comment osent-ils faire ça juste devant moi, je vais hurler!_

"En privé", lança-t-il froidement.

Voyant que Yoshito ne bougeait pas et que son mignon petit brun ne semblait pas comprendre, il prit le garçon à lunettes par le bras et l'envoya avec violence dehors sous le regard médusé de Yusuke qui reprit enfin la parole.

"Et son t-shirt?"

Yoshito entra de nouveau dans l'appartement. Il lança un regard à Yusuke mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Hiei lui envoyait son t-shirt au visage et il lui fit bien comprendre de dégager. Puis, il planta son regard rouge dans le brun ténèbre de Yusuke.

"Qu'est que tu fais avec ce mec?"

"Ben, c'est mon petit ami."

"C'est n'importe quoi, t'as pas le droit!"

Yusuke haussa un sourcil.

"Et pourquoi?"

Cette question dérouta Hiei, qui s'assit aux côtés du garçon. Les coudes sur ses genoux, et le menton dans le creux de ses mains. Yusuke se rapprocha de lui.

"Qu'est qu'il se passe Hiei?"

"Rien, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

Il se leva mais Yusuke lui prit le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

"Dis moi… S'il te plaît."

Voyant les yeux de son ami se remplir de larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de doucement lui caresser les cheveux.

"Qu'est qu'il se passe Hiei, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Qui t'a fait du mal?" Hiei se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était bien dans les bras de Yusuke. Mais il avait honte de sa faiblesse, pleurer ainsi devant lui.

"Hiei?"

Le démon leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait ravalé ses larmes et repris confiance en lui.

"Pardonne-moi."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ca!"

Il approcha son visage de celui de Yusuke et doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref mais délicieux. Il regarda Yusuke dans les yeux un moment puis il baissa la tête.

Il la releva quand il sentit deux doigts lui caresser la joue et les lèvres qu'il venait d'embrasser lui sourire.

"Tu m'en veux pas?"

"Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?"

Yusuke haussa les épaules. Et de nouveau leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un simple baiser qui devenait plus profond, leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent, leurs doigts étaient enlacés. Quand ils se séparèrent, Yusuke prit le garçon aux yeux rouges dans ses bras. Ce dernier posa se tête contre le torse du brun. En murmurant les mots qu'il n'avait dit, des mots qui pour lui longtemps avait été interdits.

"Je t'aime…"

Fin du flash-back

Pffffff, maintenant que j'y repense, je me demande si Kikuchi est resté encore longtemps derrière la porte.

En tout cas, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai passé une des plus belles après-midi de ma vie.

Nous nous sommes vus chez lui, chez moi, pendant un an et voilà 13 mois que nous vivons ensemble. Nos amis l'ont plutôt bien pris : Kurama est assez ouvert d'esprit et avoir une relation avec un homme ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Il a fallu un peu plus de temps pour Kuwabara mais il a trouvé du soutien dans les bras de sa brunette.

Donc voilà deux ans et un mois que je file le parfait amour avec un homme que j'aime.

Voilà que je deviens romantique et nostalgique. Je me rappelle de notre première fois, Yusuke avait essayé que tout soit parfait. Malheureusement, le "essayer" avait fait toute la différence pour lui.

Flash-back

_Je me demande bien pourquoi il m'a demandé de rentrer après le travail. D'habitude quand je fais 2h-10h, il me laisse rentrer chez moi. Faut dire aussi que ça c'est passé qu'une fois… _

La porte de l'appartement s'est ouverte juste devant le nez de Hiei, avant même que celui-ci n'ait toqué. Le brun lui fit un grand sourire et le prit par la taille. Ils partirent dans un baiser vorace et profond. Hiei glissa ses bras autour du cou de son amour. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se sentit soulevé du sol par deux bras puissants.

Doucement, Yusuke posa son précieux fardeau sur le divan. Ce même fardeau l'attira sur le lit tout en commençant à lui faire des baisers papillons dans le cou. Il sentit le doux parfum sucré de Yusuke se mélanger avec une odeur plus piquante, une odeur qu'il connaissait trop bien… le feu. Il se redressa en vitesse, faisant tomber au passage Yusuke sur les fesses.

"Qu'est qu'il te prend?"

"Tu sens pas?"

Yusuke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui.

"Merde."

Avant que Hiei puisse ajouter quelque chose, Yusuke s'était précipité dans la cuisine, tout en se maudissant lui même.

"Oublier mon pauvre rôti dans le four tout ça à cause d'un mec aux yeux adorables, à la bouche experte… Je me déçois fortement."

Hiei prit les paroles au second degré. Il alla le rejoindre à la cuisine, il s'adossa contre la porte en bois clair. Il le regarda.

"C'était pour quoi ce repas?"

Un sourire s'étendit sur les fines lèvres de Hiei quand il vit rougir Yusuke. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents qui le fit rougir encore plus. Ce qui piqua à vif la curiosité de Hiei.

"J'ai pas compris?"

Cette fois ci le grognement se fit plus fort, mais toujours incompréhensible.

"Je suis DE-SO-LE." Il dit cela tout en détachant bien chaque syllabe, mais j'ai toujours pas compris.

Yusuke se releva et respira un bon coup.

"Je ne vois plus qu'une chose, c'est être avec toi car je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que des fois ça me fait peur. Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes ensemble mais je sais que je te veux près de moi, être celui qui prendra soin de toi…"

Devant l'air si sérieux de Yusuke, Hiei commença à rire. Le brun le prit très mal, croyant que ses sentiments lui étaient renvoyés au visage. Il passa devant l'homme qu'il aimait et qui riait toujours pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hiei finit par se calmer et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Et merde, pourquoi y faut que je gâche toujours tout?_

Hiei monta les marches des escaliers deux à deux, il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son ange.

"J'ai pas envie de te voir", lui renvoya l'ange en question.

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel et entra avec fracas. Il put voir Yusuke essuyer des larmes du revers de sa main. Hiei s'assit sur le bord du lit en excusant mais la seule chose qu'il eut en échange fut un regard noir.

"Que veux tu que je te dise, Yusuke? Que je t'aime? Je te l'ai déjà dit et tu le sais alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là! C'est plutôt pathétique comme comportement!"

Hiei sentit qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses mots. De nouveau des larmes sortirent des yeux de son ange. A ce moment, il se serait bien donné des gifles, il se promit que plus jamais il ne verrait Yusuke dans cet état.

"Ecoute Yusuke", sa voix était remplie de tendresse, cette voix c'était la première fois que même lui l'entendait, "je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir ri devant les si jolies paroles que tu m'as dit, j'en ai tellement rêvé que je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible."

Il essuya une dernière larme qui roulait sur la joue rougie de Yusuke tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Yusuke alla se blottir tout contre son torse.

"Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça."

Hiei ne répondit rien, il jouait avec les mèches rebelles du brun. Ce dernier releva son visage et emprisonna celui du démon entre ses mains, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Hiei. Yusuke en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il sentit les mains de Hiei caresser sa nuque.

Le brun se mit à califourchon sur lui, les yeux brillant de désir avec un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres. Il commença à faire une succession de baisers sur le visage du démon. Quand à lui, il avait glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt de Yusuke et caressait cette peau chaude et offerte. Il finit par lui retirer son t-shirt et l'envoya plus loin, le sien allant le rejoindre peu de temps après, bien vite rejoints par les deux pantalons.

Pendant ce temps, Yusuke était en train de torturer Hiei en faisant jouer sa langue sur le ventre plat de celui-ci, tout en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Il entendit Hiei gémir et sans plus attendre il lui retira son boxer noir, libérant ainsi la verge gorgée de sang.

Hiei poussa un second gémissement plus bruyant quand Yusuke fit glisser ses doigts sur toute la longueur du membre durci. Il l'entoura de tout ses doigts et commença une lente série de va et vient, allant de plus en plus vite, se régalant de voir Hiei gémir et se tordre sous lui. Ce dernier n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente. Le rythme de Yusuke se fit de nouveau plus lent alors que Hiei était au bord de la jouissance, ce qui lui fit un cri grognement de frustration. Le brun reprit un rythme plus rapide, il joua à ce jeu quelques fois pour arrêter totalement.

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?"

"Chuttt."

Yusuke lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pour le faire taire en même temps qu'il introduisait un doigt dans l'intimité du démon, qui fut rapidement rejoint par un second et commença à faire des mouvement en ciseaux. Quand il sentit que Hiei était détendu il les retira.

"Ecarte les jambes, mon amour."

Quand cela fut fait, Yusuke lui souleva les hanches et posa son sexe douloureux contre l'anneau de chair. Il commença à entrer doucement, Hiei se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser de petits gémissements de douleur. Une fois totalement entré dans le petit démon, Yusuke lui caressa doucement le torse et l'embrassa le temps que Hiei s'habitue à cette intrusion.

Quand il sentit le garçon aux yeux rouges bouger du bassin, Yusuke commença des mouvements de va et vient. Hiei enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus violents, comme Yusuke toucha la prostate du démon, celui-ci poussa un cri de plaisir.

Les gémissements des deux garçons se mêlaient à ne plus pouvoir distinguer à qui ils appartenaient. Hiei entoura le cou de Yusuke de ses bras, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos qui laissaient des petites griffures. Un dernier coup de reins les fit jouir tous les deux.

Yusuke se laissa aller sur Hiei, avant de se retirer de lui. Le démon alla se blottir dans ses bras.

Yusuke lui embrassa le front. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Hiei entendit des mots, des qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

"Tu es à moi, aujourd'hui et à jamais."

Fin du flash-back.

C'est vrai que j'y avais été fort ce jour là. Mais je me suis bien rattrapé…

Vous devez penser que je ne me souviens que des souvenirs où l'un de nous verse des larmes mais je les aime, il y en a d'autres, plein d'autres que j'aime. Notamment le jour où il est venu chez moi un dimanche après-midi. On avait tous les deux congé. Il était nerveux.

Il n'arrivait pas à me dire ce qu'il voulait, j'ai bien du le détendre à ma manière. Ce qui a donné une séance câlins et bisous pendant une bonne heure. J'avais couché ma tête sur ses cuisses pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Là, il me l'avait demandé, je me souviens de la jolie teinte rouge que ses joues avaient prises. Il n'osait pas me regarder, je sentais ses doigts jouer avec mes cheveux. "Je veux vivre avec toi!". C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'ai rien dit pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à mon cerveau. J'ai souri doucement, en lui répondant que je serais d'accord. Il m'a embrassé avec amour et on est restés là, comme ça sans bouger. Cette journée là, il m'a fait l'amour plusieurs fois.

Après ce que je viens de me souvenir, je me demande ce que je fais là. Coucher dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, avec un homme que je tiens contre moi. Un homme dont je n'aurais cru qu'il y aurait plus que de l'amitié. Mais, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru mais il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des avances et j'ai craqué. J'ai pensé que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Mais voilà, je suis dans son lit, ou nous avons joué au jeu de la chair.

Voilà qu'il commence à bouger. Ses grands yeux verts me regardent, encore embrumés par le sommeil, ses lèvres bien remplies forment un sourire que je lui rend, du bout des doigts je lui retire une mèche rousse qui tombe sur son visage d'ange.

Ses lèvres commencent à faire de douces caresses dans mon cou, je me sens partir. J'entends un gémissement se glisser hors de mes lèvres quand ses dents mordillent un endroit sensible.

Je suis perdu je le sais, j'ai trompé l'homme que j'aime, avec un ami. Je sais pourquoi j'ai été jusque là avec Kurama, je l'ai aimé mais ça remonte il y a bien longtemps. Tout ces anciens sentiments ravivés, j'ai passé des heures à me remettre en question et je continue.

"A quoi penses-tu?"

Je baisse la tête pour me plonger dans deux émeraudes qui reflètent l'inquiétude. De quoi a-t-il peur? Que je me sauve en courant ? De toutes façons le mal est fait.

"A toi et à Yusuke."

Le maigre sourire qu'il avait s'efface. Je tourne le regard vers le plafond blanc.

"Je sais que tu vas faire le bon choix, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, avec ou sans moi."

Je lui souris, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre moi. J'ai fait mon choix, c'est difficile mais c'est comme ça.

Six mois se sont écoulés. J'ai retrouvé le calme dans la solitude d'un appartement. Je n'ai pas pu choisir entre Kurama et Yusuke. J'avais retrouvé ma liberté, mais voilà deux semaines que j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un, au début on a eu beaucoup de mal, c'était pas le grand amour, mais ne dit-on pas que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est toute petite.

18h30, il va bientôt arriver.

Kurama et Yusuke sont ensemble, comme quoi!

On frappe à la porte. Je me lève en vitesse et je vais ouvrir. Il se jette dans mes bras, je lui souris, on s'embrasse. Celui-là, je ne le laisserai pas partir…

Tout compte fait, je suis bien heureux de l'avoir connu ce Yoshito.

Fin

A une prochaine fois

En espérant que vous avez aimé

Miss Elie


End file.
